A lineman is a tradesman who constructs and maintains electric power transmission and distribution facilities. The term is also used for those who install and maintain telephone, telegraph, cable TV and more recent fiber optic lines. It is also used to maintain most of the telephone poles in the world. The term refers to those who work in generally outdoor installation and maintenance jobs. Those who install and maintain electrical wiring inside buildings are electricians.
The current lineman's hoists are usually made of a strap and ratchet mechanism. One such hoist can be seen at www.cmworks.com. The hoist is usually used to pull wire together at elevated heights, usually working in a lift truck.
What is needed is a lineman's hoist that can displace or move a first hoist hook closer to the opposed second hoist hook quickly and safely.
Multiple embodiments of the system are disclosed herein. It will be understood that other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.